


Idiots in Love

by t4l3r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Sirius Black, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Remus Lupin has a big dick, Sirius is basically a slut for Remus, Top Remus Lupin, accidental Marriage Proposal, bad at feelings, complete idiots, confession of love, did i mention they're so stupid?, ends in porn, god they're so stupid and gay, idiots fucking, starts a bit rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Remus tries to comfort a sleeping Sirius having bad nightmares. This leads to confessions and basically porn.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back to not finish that other thing?  
> This starts a bit rough with Sirius' nightmare included. It ends well.

It was just almost one in the morning when Remus walked back into his dorm room from his bathroom break. He wasn't surprised to hear everyone else sleeping, since he was usually the last one to sleep and last one to wake. What did surprise him was the soft whimper coming from Sirius' bed.

"Strange. He hasn't had a nightmare since moving in with James," Remus thought as he walked over.

He quietly peaked in the closed curtains to gently shake Sirius awake. What he saw broke his heart. Sirius was shaking under the sheets in a fetal position with a terrified expression. Not able to help himself, Remus gently made his way under the blanket and nudged his way around Sirius. Remus let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Sirius didn't wake up, only to relax and snuggle into Remus' hold.

_ Sirius was back in Grimmauld Place. His father was in another drug induced craze. He could hear the slurred words and the shrieking of the house elf he was torturing. Sirius felt like a small child again, hiding in his closet. It was only a matter of before Orion Black became bored and stumbled around to look for his elder son.  _

_ Almost suddenly, things changed. Sirius wasn't scared. In fact, he felt a sense of warmth and peace. The closet became his bed in the Potter house and Remus had come in to hold him. A wide smile spread on his face as he attacked Remus with kisses. _

Sirius wasn't sure what exactly slowly woke him up but he was definitely surprised to find himself wrapped around Remus and be hearing his soft snores (and feeling them, since part of him was on top of Remus' torso.) There was a sense of panic at first but that faded as confusion kicked in.

What was the biggest crush of his life doing in his Hogwarts bed, and holding him like a child holds his security blanket? Then Sirius remembered his dreams. It started as a nightmare but ended with both of them making out and groping each other. He realized Remus must have picked something up with his heightened senses when everyone fell asleep and came in to comfort him. Judging by the light bleeding through the curtains, it would have happened about 3 or so hours prior.

Sirius didn't often wake up at the break of dawn now but that was a hard habit to break. This time, he was glad. It meant he had an hour or so of unfiltered cuddling with the love of his life before the others started to wake up and he had to force himself away from the warmth. It was quickly decided he would leave his bed, make sure all the curtains on Remus' bed were closed tight and linger behind their roommates, giving the excuse of waiting for Remus to wake up to help with unfinished homework before classes. It wouldn't have been surprising, since Remus was such a late sleeper and homework tended to be ignored by him and James around Quidditch matches. Sirius intended to have an uninterrupted conversation of why they were waking up like this. That is, until he noticed the bulge.

It wasn't really a surprise that Remus' hard on would be impressive, but knowing and seeing were different things. Sirius felt his muscles itch to touch it. Lasting maybe a full minute of self control, his hand was now slowly moving the covers away. Then, ever so gently, he watched his fingers undo Remus' pajama bottom's jaw string and push it away enough for the entire groin to be exposed from the pants.

Sirius heard himself suck in a sharp breath in surprise. The dick wasn't even completely hard yet but Sirius knew this was the biggest and most gorgeous groin he would ever encounter. The head was just barely peeking out of its foreskin and there was a nest of brown pubic hair that was tinted in a shade of gold Sirius thought was beautiful. Gently, he let himself pet the rough hairs around the balls.

"Damn, those balls!" Sirius almost said out loud. The image of them slapping against his ass and chin was enough to make him want to cum as the image of being fucked by Remus' dick filled his mind. 

He couldn't help but smirk as the dick started to twitch in response to his pets. Growing bolder, Sirius decided to wrap his hand around both balls and massage them. They started to get tighter, as the head began to completely come out of its cocoon. There was also one thick vein letting itself known that Sirius was mesmerized by.

From there, Sirius was moving in a trance. He moved to comfortably kneel over Remus' legs, just barely touching the shins with his ass. Then he bent down to lick the vein from the base of the heavy dick laying on Remus' stomach to head. He did it a second time, a little harder, liking how warm it felt against his tongue. After that, he slowly lifted and wrapped his hand around the dick by the base. Sirius could feel the pulse in his hand. His ears began to burn with adrenaline at what he was about to do. 

_ Merlin, help me.  _

Sirius hummed as soon as his lips wrapped the head. Then he was moaning as he sucked in more and felt the thick vein pulse against his tongue. The bitter pre-cum started to drip and Sirius wanted more. More of the thickness filling his mouth, more of the heat, more of everything about Remus. He had barely started to relax his throat to take in all of Remus when he felt the hand grip the hair on the back of his head. 

"Shit, Pads, what," Remus didn't get to finish his hushed statement as he felt the bliss vibrate from his groin. Sirius had let out a whimpering moan, a moan that said 'Please,' and starting to suck on what he had in his mouth.

Remus never expected in a million years to wake up to a blow job from Sirius. He never thought his interests would be reciprocated since Sirius was always busy flirting with everyone but him. All he wanted to do was comfort a friend last night and now, that friend was begging for more of his cock.

Hoping this wasn't a dream, Remus slowly pushed Sirius' head down. He knew how big he was and how intimidating it could be. What surprised him was how eager Sirius seemed to be. Suddenly, his hips bucked forward and his hand gripped Sirius tighter, holding his head still. Sirius had moved one of his hands to expertly kneed his balls. Remus looked down to see a pleased and snarky expression.

It had caught Sirius a bit off guard but quickly adapted to the wonderful thickness now in his throat. He didn't break eye contact with his lover as he swallowed and moaned. There was no fucking, not really. Just Remus completely buried inside Sirius, and Sirius concentrating on and memorizing every little detail with his mouth and throat. His hand continued to massage Remus' balls but now he was massaging them against his chin, trying to convey a specific message. After a long moment, it seemed to get through.

There was a protest as Sirius was jerked away, forcing Remus' dick out. Remus shivered at the temperature shift. Quickly, he forced Sirius onto his back. There was just enough control to make sure Sirius was in a comfortable position for what he was about to do next. Remus quickly shed his pants to position himself so his knees were on either side of Sirius' torso, just under the armpits. Resting his left hand on the headboard, he petted the stray strands of hair away from Sirius' face. 

"Ready?" Remus' asked in a gruff whisper.

Sirius responded by licking his lips, swallowing the saliva that had built up with anticipation and finally opened his mouth. His moan was hushed as Remus roughly grabbed his hair to jerk his head back. Then bliss. The hot and throbbing dick was back in his mouth. Not only was it back, but he was being thoroughly fucked in the mouth. His hands sprang up to hold Remus by the hips. There was a level of serenity he never felt before since the first time he's ever sucked a dick. He groaned in sheer delight at the thought of the same aggressive fucking, the same balls being slapped so pleasantly against his chin, being drilled into his ass. It made him extremely happy that mutual hand-jobs and blow-jobs were the furthest he'd ever gone with other boys. Never again would he ever seek out someone else's dick. The way Remus had understood without a word, pulled at his hair, and just mercilessly fucked into his throat made him completely addicted to Remus alone. 

Remus continued to fuck into Sirius' greedy mouth. The fact that all three of their roommates were still in the room sleeping had completely been forgotten. The smell of arousal was too great. Then things with Sirius shifted that amazed Remus. Sirius had gone from greedily sucking him down as much as he could in pace with the thrusts, to a strange level of relaxed. Sirius' eyes had closed and his hands had slipped from gripping Remus' hips to resting on his thighs. This made fucking into Sirius' mouth so much more enjoyable and the thrusts harder and faster. Then there was a faint whimper that vibrated from Sirius' throat and up Remus. Confused, the thrusts faltered a bit before Remus looked over his shoulder. 

"Fuck!"

Remus couldn't believe it. Sirius had come into his pajama pants and there was a pool of it soaking around the now softening dick. The fact that he had come, completely untouched and by being fucked in the mouth alone had Remus completely flustered. Two more hard thrusts were all that was needed for his own release into Sirius' throat.

* * *

They both woke up wrapped around each other. Neither were sure how they ended up falling back asleep in the position or how long. Sirius' lips, mouth and throat were sore and felt well fucked - which made him extremely happy. Remus shifted to look into Sirius' eyes.

"Please tell me this wasn't a one time thing."

It took a couple of minutes and some water for Sirius to respond, "Moony, I've been in love with you since we were twelve."

"Then," Remus felt a crash of relief and confusion hit his chest. A soft "Why?" was all that he could say. Why did Sirius flirt with everyone else and ignore him? Why had he snuck off to obviously do things in private with them?

Sirius wanted to take the last two years of all the sex fueled meetings back. He didn't care if they were simple make out sessions or the exchanged blow jobs. He wished all those times were now with Remus.

"I was stupid. I didn't think. When I realized I loved you and wanted you to be my husband, I didn't know how to handle it. I was scared you didn't want me like that. Sorry."

Remus searched for the slightest of lies only to find the words coming out of Sirius were sincere. The word 'husband' registered.

"H-husband?"

Sirius wanted to die as embarrassment washed over him. He tried to hide his beet red face under the pillows. He struggled as Remus tried to stop him by holding down his wrists and sitting on his chest.

"Stop fighting. I love you too, you idiot!" Remus practically shouted.

This stopped Sirius' struggling. Satisfied with the lack of fighting, Remus moved so he could finally kiss Sirius. Neither wanted this proper kiss to end but Sirius had burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you fucked me before we had our first kiss."

"Hmm," Remus licked at Sirius' lower lip before kissing his way toward an ear. Remus sucked at the lobe before whispering, "I've only fucked your mouth."

There was a rush to rip off the remainder of their clothes. When both were naked and standing facing each other on their knees, they got a proper look at each other. They were mesmerized by the other. Remus was the first to reach out to feel Sirius' chest and play with a nipple.

"Moony," Sirius leaned forward, wanting more. His hands jerked up to hold onto Remus' soft hair when his other nipple was wrapped in warm lips. "Please - Yes!"

Remus sucked, bit and pinched at the nipples. He alternated between both, bathing in Sirius' need, and leaving bruises. He then kisses his way up towards the neck. Having quickly learned that hair pulling was a thing Sirius loved, he reached up to yank at the first fistful. This resulted in a lovely gasp and the perfect spot on Sirius' neck to leave a hickey on to be revealed. It was right next to his Adam's apple. Remus dove in to nip and suck at the spot. He wanted everyone to know that Sirius Black was now off limits to everyone but him. The need to mark his prize didn't stop until Remus tasted the raw skin and the threat of blood coming through. With a satisfied smile, he licked at his work before looking at Sirius' blissed out face.

"Fuck me, please. Fuck my ass. I need you to destroy it with your monster dick," Sirius begged.

Remus groaned at the words and barely whispered, "Lube."

Sirius pointed at his nightstand with a shaky arm. He had bought a large tube after he fingered himself in the shower once, learning he would enjoy anal. Remus jumped at the nightstand to take out the lube still in its original packaging. Like a crazed animal, he ripped out the tube, cursing when he realized there was a film covering the opening under the lid. 

As Remus finally removed all the barriers and started to coat his fingers, Sirius laid on his back. He held his legs apart and pulled so his hips lifted a bit. He should probably be nervous, since this was his first time but trust and love for Remus was all he felt. He watched as the love of his life and soul moved closer. Then a sharp gasp as the first wet finger pushed itself in. Just as suddenly, it was gone.

"NO!" Sirius had shouted more harshly than expected. Sirius continued over Remus' concern. "Please, please don't stop. I  _ need it! _ " His desperation was calmed when the finger went back in.

Remus started slow. He fucked Sirius hole with one finger until it was relaxed enough for a second. He had just pushed both his index and middle fingers in to the hilt when he realized this was the first time Sirius was having any anal done to him. There was a level of possessiveness that started to rise in him as he wiggled the fingers inside. Remus was going to truly be the first and only (if he had his way, and it seemed he had) to fuck Sirius' ass. A third and then fourth was added. It wasn't until Remus had started teasing the edge of the hole with his thumb was he satisfied that Sirius could take his dick. With a wide smile and one hard stroke against Sirius' sweet spot, Remus moved to replace his hand with his dick.

Sirius' legs were moved so his left one was resting against a shoulder and the other around Remus' hip. The shift also made him yell in relief as he felt his ass being penetrated by the hot dick he wanted. This was so much better than he'd ever imagined or dreamed about. After some time of adjustment, he was moaning and panting. His hands had gripped the sheets under him tightly. He couldn't feel anything else. Just Remus' dick ramming into his ass. The thick vein was adding jolts of pleasure up his tailbone. Remus was just long enough that his prostate was always rubbed by the head. Sirius had gotten exactly what he had begged for. It would be days, if not weeks, before he could walk or sit properly again.

* * *

  
  
  
  


James, Peter and Frank woke up to loud moaning. They thought it was Peeves but when they got out of bed it was obvious the noises were coming from Sirius' bed and why. Exchanging knowing looks, they quickly gathered their clothes to change in the hall. They only paused to cast strong silencing and locking charms around their room. 

"About fucking time!"

"Who won the bet?"


End file.
